


Come What May

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Angst, Beta Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is questioning if he wants to be an Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible trans character, Pregnancy Talk, Trans Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Beta Hannibal is upset that he can't give Will a family.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: #SummertimeSlick





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> This is the alternative pairing prompt.

The room was humid as they lay in bed panting. Hannibal attached to Will via his knot as Will lays draped over his back, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Despite them dating for a little over two years now, this was only the second time Hannibal had been able to take Will’s knot. Hannibal was a Beta and with any Beta cross relationships, there were many obstacles to get over. Betas had issues about keeping up with an Omegas’ heat and often became exhausted or hurt during an Alpha’s rut. With Will on suppressants for his rut, knotting for general sex was the biggest ones in their relationship. It had taken a long time and effort for Hannibal to take the full knot and on their first time it had hurt him a lot, but now, with a lot more lube and stretching, he was able to take it with ease.

Hannibal strains his head back to kiss Will’s lips and they lie there gently kissing as the Alpha’s knot goes down. Just as Hannibal is drifting to sleep Will catches his sleepy whisper.

“I wish I could give you pups.”

Will stays awake, staring at Hannibal’s head as the man soundly sleeps. He understands that it is impossible for male Betas to become pregnant but the thought is appealing despite Will never paying it any mind before now.

* * *

Two weeks pass and Will never mentions it, assuming it was just the rambles of his half-asleep Mate. There were no other incidences until now. They were walking home through a park after their biweekly shop. Hannibal had stopped mid-sentence and paused walking. Will looks back at him, only to see him staring in the distance. He furrows his brows and looks over in the direction. In the little park there was an Alpha/Omega couple with two small children running around their feet as the Omega nurses a small baby; Will smiles. But that smile suddenly drops when he looks back at Hannibal. Hannibal, the Beta whose emotions are always under lock and key, was silent and if Will was mistaken there were tears building up in his eyes as he watches this family’s moment.

Will sighs and takes Hannibal’s hand.

“C’mon” He says softly, as he gently tugs on the Beta’s hand and they continue on their way home. Hannibal casting a final envious look at the family and Will releasing a sad sigh.

When they get home Hannibal heads towards the stairs after they’ve put away the groceries. Will lets out a sigh. _We need to talk about this._

“Hannibal…”

The Beta pauses with one foot on the stairs, shoulders tensed back.

“Yes, Will?” His voice is strained and Will winces.

“Hannibal, we need to talk about earlier…”

“What would you like to talk about? Nothing had happened.”

“Nothing had- Hannibal, you were almost fucking crying while looking at that family.” Will heard the sharp intake of breath, and Hannibal still hasn’t turned around to face him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Will.”

“You don’t know what I mean? Come on Hannibal, fucking talk to me,” Will pleads walks up to Hannibal. He places a hand on the small of Hannibal’s back and Hannibal turns around to rest his head on Will’s shoulder. The Alpha is shocked as the man begins shaking.

“Hey, hey, Hannibal. Shhh.” He leads his mate to sit down on the couch, still holding him “C’mon, talk to me, Love” He brushes Hannibal’s hair back.

“Why did that family upset you so much?”

“I can’t give you a family.” It’s said so quietly and with so much shame that Will almost doesn’t even hear it but when he does is heart feels like it is going to snap.

“I’ve never asked for one.” _It’s true, he has never once brought the subject up._

“Not yet. But you’ll realise that you want a family and then you’ll be stuck with me. Or you might leave me to fulfil that urge.”

“Hannibal, no offence but that it bullshit. I love you, but you’re an idiot.” When Hannibal buries his head further into his shoulder, Will could have rolled his eyes.

“Don’t do that. How long have I been with you?”

“Known for six years, together for two. But what does that have to do-”

“Shush. Despite everything you have put me through, I have always come back and I have stayed. I didn’t fall in love with you for kids. I just wanted you.”

“But I want to give you children, you deserve children.”

“Hannibal. I. do not. want them. I just want you, why can’t you understand that?”

“You can’t say that you know that you won’t want kids in the future. You should be able to have the option.”

“Hannibal. Shut up about me. Do you want pups?” Will asks seriously.

“I would like to give you some.”

“No. Do **you** want pups.”

“I- yes. Yes, I do. I’ve always wanted a big family ever since I was a boy, even more so after…” Hannibal releases a breath “after Mischa.”

_That would make sense. And now for a more serious question._

“Hon, are you happy with being a Beta?” it’s a risky question and even if he was long off, it’s still good to ask.

Hannibal is quiet, he ponders the question. _Is he happy living as a Beta? He thinks he is, but he can’t let go of the thoughts of carrying Will’s children inside of him, the possibility to bring life into the world rather than constantly taking it out of the world. But is he happy? Truly, he doesn’t know and he says as much._

“I do not know Will. I want to be happy with how I am. But I don’t know.”

“It’s okay, Hon. We can work through this and if at the end you decide you don’t want to be this, then we will work through that too.” Will pulls Hannibal into another hug and Hannibal feels taken aback.

“I- Thank you, Will.”

“No problem. I’m not going to leave you, baby.”


End file.
